


恋人们的森林

by ririkohoshino



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririkohoshino/pseuds/ririkohoshino
Summary: 金屋藏娇文学，囚禁，狗血，OOC
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 33





	1. 凛冬

一，

英俊的男人穿过枯叶落成的蜿蜒小径，走向森林深处。他的英式牛津皮鞋踏在雪地上，印出清晰可见的足迹，也破坏了本来存在洁净之感的地面。

他穿了一件纯黑色的呢子大衣，米白色围巾在脖子上套了两圈，多余的部分则被他自然地垂在胸前。男人被黑色皮质手套覆盖的右手捧着一个包装精美的盒子，金色的包装纸上点缀着一个墨色蝴蝶结。

徐仁宇克制自己呼吸的频率，但白气仍旧以某个缓慢的节奏自他被低温染红的双唇间涌出。经过十分钟的步行，景色变得开阔起来，随之进入他视野的是一栋貌似被世人遗忘的小别墅。

踏上门廊的阶梯，徐仁宇掏出钥匙，剁了几下脚，将鞋底沾上的雪痕都震落在门口的垫子上。他打开那扇略显沉重的深棕色大门，抱着礼物盒子走了进去。

刚进屋，壁炉的暖意便抵消了他身上的寒气，没开灯的客厅随着炉子里的火焰变得忽明忽暗。男人挂起大衣与围巾，接着径直走向了卧室。他换了把钥匙，又一次解开了卧室门的锁。

推开门之后，那个青年正背对着门的方向蜷缩在床铺上，蜜色皮肤覆盖的脊骨弓成弧形，链接着他修长的脖颈与紧实纤细的后腰。他好像正睡着，背部有节奏地起伏，一头卷发也埋在深蓝色的枕头里。

徐仁宇走近，把礼物放在床头柜上。青年听到响动便悠悠转醒，转过身来看向床边的男人。

“东植，圣诞快乐。”

男人一边解领带，一边对床上那个身体赤裸的青年说。徐仁宇伸出手，尝试用冰冷的掌心抚摸陆东植的脸颊。

被祝福的人身体颤抖了一下，偏头躲过徐仁宇的手掌。徐仁宇的手臂就这么悬在空中，他的眼神也由刚才的柔情蜜意转变成阴沉的黑潭。

他掐住陆东植的脖子，强迫青年看向自己。此时被他控制住的人惊恐万分，一边用手推拒着男人，一边用泛红的双眼向男人无声求饶。徐仁宇见状便使力把青年按倒在了柔软的床铺上，而被单则因为青年刚才的动作而被彻底踢开。

陆东植像一只垂死的幼兽，诱惑着捕猎者将他剥皮拆骨。徐仁宇的每一次呼吸都充斥着青年身上特有的气味，他掐住陆东植的脖颈，面前那双陷在恐惧和绝望中的眼睛却被求生的冲动刺激，突然转变了情绪。

陆东植抬起颤抖的双手，搂住了想要剥夺他呼吸的男人的肩膀，用两条腿勾住男人的腰身，粗糙的西装布料与柔嫩的肌肤摩擦产生细微响动。被缠住的徐仁宇只是在暴怒中晃了一下神，青年的眼睛里就已经充满了令捕猎者脱力的欲望。

陆东植感觉到自己的呼吸逐渐顺畅，他用带泪的双眸望向男人，轻启双唇：

“圣诞快乐，徐理事。”

徐仁宇低头吻住他的猎物，猛烈地入侵陆东植的嘴巴，他用舌尖勾住青年的舌头，堵住身下人呼吸的通道。男人品尝着青年的味道，用牙齿厮磨青年的下唇，直到血腥味填满他们的口腔才算满意。

捕食者始终睁眼盯着全身发红的猎物，他的舌尖划过喉结与脖颈，勾起一片涟漪——

陆东植眯起眼睛、动了动腿，这样能让男人离他更近，除了男人的气息和吻，还有他西裤之下炙热的欲念之火，他用柔软的屁股去蹭捕食者腿间那团坚硬的东西，臀间的体液落在床单上晕出一片暗色。

青年伸手拉开男人裤子的拉链，抚慰那根涨大的阴茎，捕食者把手指探进他的身体，他听见男人在自己的耳边吐露出恶魔般的赞叹，男人说，东植，你流了好多水。

阴茎刺进青年的甬道，温热的体温包裹住茎身，陆东植的身体随着徐仁宇进入的节奏上下起伏，他脆弱的呻吟声恰到好处地勾住男人的心弦，他被钉在床上，又被扔向云端，他仰起头索吻，却被男人按在床面上肆意入侵。

徐仁宇用布满青筋的右手掐住陆东植的脖子，窒息的苦难让甬道收得更紧，阴茎奋力地推开两边的软肉，共享体温的热度。猎物的脸变得更红了，陆东植双眼里的理智随氧气离他而去，下身却可笑地变得更敏锐，身体里的软肉正努力刻画出徐仁宇的形状，他在死亡的边陲处纵身跳进爱与欲的极乐世界。

某一瞬间，陆东植希望自己可以死在这一刻。

可他是被主人养在笼子里的猎物，他的生死只由捕猎他的人决定——他的一呼一吸都由主人掌握，所以连赴死的资格都不曾被赋予。

徐仁宇伏在青年的胸口上，半睁眼睛。夜幕降临在房间里，极少有月光能穿过被钢条钉死的窗户，而陆东植的双眸也早已不适应自然光会带来的刺激。

“你不先看看我送你的礼物吗？”

男人的声音一如既往富有蛊惑人心的魔力。

陆东植从床铺上坐起身，伸手够来了床头柜上的礼物盒子。青年的手指在剧烈地抖动，他摘掉蝴蝶结，撕开包装纸，却在打开盒子之前停住了动作。

“不想看吗？”，徐仁宇从身后抱住他的猎物，他身下赤裸着的硬物正流连忘返地在青年的臀缝间磨蹭，那根东西刚才好像差点被塞进了青年的胃里——陆东植觉得胸口发闷，下面却又一次流出粘腻的水来。男人将自己的双手盖在猎物那双颤抖的手之上，他用难以抵抗的力量引导青年掀开盖子——

陆东植倒吸了一口气，他的嘴唇在剧烈地打颤，那双眸子也开始流泪。捕猎者强迫陆东植拿出盒子里的东西——

那是一张签名照。

照片上的少年笑得灿烂，却像被摆在架子上出售的商品。他被包装得完美无缺，但眼中还留存着对梦想执着的纯真无邪。

即使旁边的签名并不容易辨认，陆东植还是一眼便读懂了那三个字：陆东灿。

拿着照片的人变得歇斯底里，他想从男人的束缚中解放出来，却被人紧紧箍住。他绝望地喊叫，他说，徐仁宇，如果你敢动我弟弟，我就杀了你。

“——嘘”

男人示意他安静下来，青年便在恐惧里将音量放低。

——你不要伤害他，我错了，我错了……

徐仁宇在陆东植的耳边发出轻笑，他很难形容此刻的悲喜，但却习惯性地因为陆东植的行为而产生笑意。

——我会永远听你的话，这次可不可以饶了东灿。

青年在求救，他的面颊一片濡湿。多可笑啊，被害者的家属在向杀人者求饶，而杀人者则由衷地笑。

“嘘……东植啊，别打破只属于我们的好时光。”

陆东植把签名照放回盒子里，用双手捂紧自己啜泣的嘴巴。他不敢发出一丁点声音，身后人用带着胡茬的下巴摩擦着青年的肩膀，流连于那一寸寸细腻的肌肤之上。

男人真的好快乐，陆东植的眼泪浇灌了捕食者内心的喜悦之花，如今他沉醉在恐惧与臣服中，贪婪成性。

徐仁宇指示着青年把东灿的签名照贴在床铺对面的柜子上——就在沈宝景那一截深棕色长发和张七星断掉的几颗牙齿旁边。上面的一格放了一沓烤肉店的账单，还有徐志勋沾了血的亮色领带、以及一个红色日记本。

那是陆东植的恐惧之源，也是陆东植的炼狱所在。

盯着这一个个足以证明罪恶曾发生过的物品，他已经为同类流过难以计数的眼泪，直到青年发觉一切的原罪在于他本身——是他引诱了恶魔的降临。陆东植失去了逃脱的冲动，只是这般苟活于世，在生存与赴死间徘徊。

他沉溺与捕猎者的性爱，因为只有被填满的那一刻，猎物才能变为掌控者。

二，

陆东植把盛满米饭的碗放在徐仁宇面前，脸上挂着笑容。

“……东灿他……过得好吗？”

男人并没抬眼，也不回答——他只是仔细地端详着桌上的各色餐食。

“看样子他已经出道了啊，时间过得好快。”

小心试探的话语没法填充寂静的餐厅，壁炉的火焰仍在跳动，像一盏永生不灭的灯。徐仁宇告诉过他，不能让这火焰熄灭。可陆东植之前从来都没见过壁炉，他有时填了太多的柴，几乎压灭了那闪烁着的红光。有时他整日整日都在睡觉，于是忘记了及时填进助燃物。

第一次，男人带回了沈宝景的头发和配枪。

青年疯了一般扑向男人，即使缺少运动的身体难以挥出坚实的拳头，他却有同归于尽的勇气。两个人在地上纠缠，挥手便打翻了桌子上的物品。配枪与女人的发丝散落一地。

于是，青年抢过了本来属于女警察的手枪，顶在了捕猎者的头上。

——我恨你。

青年已经很久没说过话了。

——那就杀了我。

男人站了起来，枪口也随之移动到了与陆东植同样高的水平线上。

——你不怕死吗？

——不，我只是不怕你给我选的死法罢了。

青年闭上眼睛，扣动了扳机。枪械发出“咔哒”一声，伴着徐仁宇的笑容，陆东植又一次掉进了暗无天日的深渊。

——你早就知道这里面没子弹。

——哈，不然宝景xi怎么会输给我。

陆东植的双腿肌肉像是被抽走了所有力气，他跌坐在地上，抬头便看到男人弯腰，把他手上的枪收了回去。

他跪在地上，像舔舐男人的性器那般将枪口含在嘴里，舌头滑过冰冷的杀人武器，留下亮晶晶的唾液，陆东植红了眼睛。

他想去牵徐仁宇的手，却发现男人一直没有摘掉那副黑色手套。青年的皮肤附在冰冷的人造革上，男人却回握住了他的手腕。几乎被捏碎骨头的痛觉提醒他发生的一切都归属于现实世界。

这一次代替男人进入陆东植身体的，是冰冷的枪管。枪械坚硬的外壳刺痛着陆东植，体液滴滴答答地落在实木地板上，青年忘记了他所经历的苦难，只记得被填满的虚妄之乐。

人造的皮手套，人造的杀人武器。

他希望自己也能变成一个失去自我意识的人造人。

随之，男人抽出枪管，将自己坚硬的性器送了进去。他们欲望的原点逐渐交汇，连喘息声都异常同步，身后的人伸出手掌捂住陆东植的嘴巴，用力将这具被他刺穿的身体向自己阴茎的方向带，他想探到更深的地方去，那里会让他的身体更暖一些。直到一股热浪扑在陆东植的甬道深处。烫得前面的人浑身颤抖，眼角落下一滴热泪。

后来，陆东植跪坐在地面上，一根一根地捡起了女警的发丝。他将深棕色的髪缕打了一个结，犹豫着是否要将它投进燃烧的壁炉里，男人走过来，拉住他就要做出动作的手腕。

于是，那缕发丝就这样代替了遗像，被青年小心翼翼地放置在了卧室的柜子上。

从此，陆东植便再也不畏惧死亡。

\- TBC -


	2. 利剑

三，

青年昨晚做了一个梦。

他赤裸裸地走在雪地里，周遭的一切都干净得晃眼，可一条蜿蜒曲折的血痕却在这张白纸上勾勒出了绮丽的花纹。青年没了力气，于是躺倒在雪地上。他陷在这柔软的雪床里，幻想自己尸体的模样——当其他人发现这场死亡的时候，大概会是惊讶的，因为他也许能藏进寒冬里，容颜不改。

陆东植被徐仁宇叫醒的时候，他看到男人的手上正提着两瓶威士忌。这是徐仁宇第一次带着酒回到这里，青年不由自主地想到了很久之前，他们也曾怀揣着专门为对方编造的谎言，碰过几次杯子。

“我们好久没一起喝过酒了。”

徐仁宇拥住陆东植，温柔地说。

青年坐在男人的身上，将那团炽热的欲望紧紧含在身体里。他的双腿分成九十度角，却因为沙发的高度而没法将两边脚掌实在地踩在地上。于是他只能用脚趾碰地，撑起屁股，让身体里的热源犹有余地。青年像一朵娇艳的食人花，体液与汗液均衡地覆在皮肤上。他很热，不知道是壁炉的火在烘烤他，还是欲望的火在灼烧。

男人的阴茎被柔软的内壁紧紧包围，却不急于做出任何动作，只是时不时地品尝着玻璃杯里的烈酒，又在吞下液体的时候闭上眼睛，把侧脸靠在青年的背沟中间。他喜欢青年身上的味道，那里有世上一切言语都没法形容的温柔乡。

徐仁宇含了一大口酒，接着用手捏住陆东植的下巴，将他的脸掰向自己的方向，把嘴里的液体都过渡给了他曾费尽心思才寻得的那两瓣唇。青年承接着徐仁宇给予他的一切，抿住唇，也随之收紧了下身的花瓣。

“东植，你好紧啊。”

不知道从什么时候开始，陆东植对男人在性爱中的话语变得极其敏感起来。他尝试洞悉自己身体里的秘密，却发现男人往往比他本人更了解他。

那股隐藏在下腹的热流勾得他不由自主地抬起屁股，又重重地落下去，让那根东西更深更紧地埋进他的身体里，仿佛这样他就能更快地寻得解脱的快意。陆东植伸手握住边桌上的威士忌酒瓶，想往自己的嘴里灌，却被身后的男人制止。

“慢慢来，不要着急。”

接着，男人笑了。

他暧昧的笑声是勾走魂魄的镰刀。陆东植张嘴，从徐仁宇正握着的酒杯里抿了一大口威士忌。他的脸颊迅速升起了两片红晕，甬道里流出更多的水，弄得两个人连接的部位一片泥泞。

徐仁宇看不到陆东植的表情，所以他看不到陆东植眼尾闪着光的泪珠。他只知道自己曾斩段花茎，而自己的滋养能救活这个人。此时，他便是刺烂花心的利剑，摧毁了怀里的人的一切。

男人把酒杯塞给陆东植，扶起了青年的屁股。他在甬道里艰难地塞进一根手指，全程都没有任何声音的青年终于发出一声闷哼。男人的耳边一直只有壁炉燃烧的柴火声，而此时，他觉得一切都完满了许多。

“痛吗？”

青年背对着徐仁宇点点头，卷发也随主人的动作颤抖了几下。

“但你喜欢痛，对吗？”

陆东植的脊背僵直了那么几秒，最终仍旧以点头作为回应。

男人从后面揽住青年的腰，用舌尖舔舐着形状清晰的脊梁骨，下面的手又塞了第二根指头进去。

陆东植发出一声满足的呻吟，他被装得太满，下身的痛觉被意识里的快感所替代。

——他喜欢痛吗？

——大概是喜欢的吧。

硬挺的阴茎与手指以相同的节奏撑开青年的身体，他化作一滩清澈的水，直到大脑一片空白，手中的酒杯摔落地板。

陆东植把男人的精液含在身体里，他不喜欢那东西缓缓从通向他的通道流出去的感觉。这是一个隐喻，仿佛他仍然有掌控自己身体的权利。

徐仁宇也不对他的行为做出任何评价，只是放肆地亲吻他，一刻也不想与他的躯体分离。青年的卷髪在男人骨节分明的手指间进出，有时也会缠在一起。

其实除了这一点，陆东植还有另一个执念。

徐仁宇对陆东植说过很多次“爱”这个词，一开始他说，陆东植，我爱你。后来他会在某场性爱的顶峰对青年说，东植，我真的好爱你。

他也问过好几次，东植，你爱我吗？

每到这时，需要回答的人便会愣在那里不做任何反应。

名叫陆东植的人恨徐仁宇杀了自己的好朋友，名叫陆东植的人恨徐仁宇毁了他的一生。但那个陆东植喜欢身体里装着徐仁宇的感觉，也喜欢他给了自己奔赴死亡的勇气。

什么是恨。

什么是爱？

徐仁宇爱陆东植？

陆东植思考了很久也没搞清楚。

所以他没法回答男人，开始的无数次“我恨你。”可不可以变成“我爱你。”

陆东植不知道，也想不通。

找不到答案的陆东植相信有一天他能找得到。等不到答案的徐仁宇相信终有一天他能等得到。

四，

青年被允许在这栋房子里自由行动。

起因是某天徐仁宇回到家之后发现青年用之前藏起来的水果刀，在卧室里割破了手腕。

鲜血流了一地，而青年面色苍白却神情安稳地躺在床铺上，像是睡着了。

陆东植醒来的时候，他的手被包成了一个粽子，而男人则双眼红肿地靠在床边，将他用力搂在怀里。

男人捧着青年的脸担忧地说，东植，你好像得了抑郁症。

后来，床头柜上摆满了药瓶，陆东植也获得了在房子里自由行动的权利。他答应男人再也不伤害自己，所以男人带回了从陆共和国打包的韩餐、和印着东灿单人封面的专辑。

陆东植陷在柔软的沙发里，双臂环抱膝盖，他面无表情，呆滞地聆听从音响设备中传来的电子舞曲，徐仁宇甚至不知道他能不能分辨出哪个部分属于陆东灿。

徐仁宇收起了厨房里所有的利器，然后遂青年的愿将沈宝景的头发投进了壁炉。他看着青年跪坐在壁炉旁边，一言不发，只是将那缕棕发一根、一根扔进火焰里，直到双手空空如也。

徐仁宇从来没带陆东植见过心理医生。他给自己的医生朋友打过无数个电话，专业人士口中的抑郁症症状与青年的表现如出一辙。青年会整日整日地陷入沉睡，对时间的感受力几乎消失，自杀倾向，沉默不语。

但只有一点很反常，自那次之后，陆东植对性爱的渴求变得极其强烈。

他会在男人进入他的时候发出喘息，眼睛里也永远装着足以击溃一切防线的欲望。他无时无刻都在试着勾起男人的火，然后餍足地让自己的身体浇灭它。

陆东植用徐仁宇给他找出来的小刀切蔬菜，动作异常缓慢。徐仁宇时不时地关注到那把刀被白炽灯映射出的刺眼寒光，但陆东植却表现的仿佛丝毫没意识到一般。他处理好所有的食材后，握着刀来到男人身边。他抬起手，将这把利器收入刀鞘，递给了徐仁宇，示意男人现在可以把它锁进柜子。

青年做饭的时候让徐仁宇站在身边，然后用自己仍然装着精液的双臀蹭湿男人穿着西装裤的下身。他会果断地把沸腾的热汤放在一旁，然后跪在地上用嘴解开裤子的拉链，让舌头舔舐带给他快乐的硬物，接着把它送进喉咙里。

徐仁宇往往会尽力配合青年。

他是一朵新鲜的花，但破碎的时候却更美。

青年的眼睛不会离开徐仁宇的面庞，那双眸子里装着朦胧不清的情绪，他张开亮晶晶的嘴巴说：

“可不可以填满我所有的空缺。”

男人从身后把阴茎狠狠撞进陆东植的甬道，他把手指伸进陆东植的嘴巴，唾液从嘴角滑落，爱液被挤出穴口，呻吟声被堵在声带里。男人答应了这个要求，便要带着对方去云端之上。

青年引导徐仁宇张开手掌，在临近高潮的时候狠狠掐住他的脖子。

男人有时会想——

到底是性带给陆东植快感，还是濒死的体验送他去了天堂。

而在那个天堂里，有没有徐仁宇陪他在身边。

— TBC —


	3. 列奥

五，

当门廊的积雪达到一年里最厚的高度时，日期已经来到了旧正春节附近。

徐仁宇更忧虑了。

陆东植的病情看似有了很大的好转——

他的食量变多，一餐主食要吃两三碗米饭。时不时打开冰箱寻找能被他塞进嘴里的东西——冰激凌、甜品、快餐或是零食。男人也总是应青年的要求拎些食物回来。

他几乎不怎么睡觉，常常在午夜时分笑着钻进男人的怀里，青年说，徐理事，我不想睡呀，你要不要陪我聊天。

他把男人从床上拉起来，牵着那手腕便把人带到客厅的壁炉前。

“徐理事！我们跳舞吧！”

陆东植的卷髪被他搞得乱七八糟，但他就是突然开始喜欢用头发蹭徐仁宇的颈窝，那感觉麻麻得、痒痒得，好像面前的人被猫妖附了身。他让徐仁宇放了首爵士乐，然后固执地抱住男人的脖子开始一场深夜的双人舞。

他把额头靠在男人的肩膀上，面色难测，但四肢却明显比徐仁宇跳起舞来要协调得多。他热情地教徐仁宇跳舞，该如何转圈，如何迈出舞步。

短短的一周之内，那朵破碎的花便成了绽放的玫瑰。

徐仁宇亲自去见了医生朋友，得到的结论却让徐仁宇一刹那间丢了魂魄。

陆东植是双向情感障碍，也就是躁郁症。

这种病让青年在天堂与地狱间徘徊，经历了痛苦与自毁，猛然被生命的狂喜拥抱，可待到下一次摔倒的时候，只会比一开始所跌落的位置更低、更深。

陆东植的床头又多了几瓶药。青年并不在意，只是作出嘻嘻哈哈的样子把那些药片都塞进嘴里。他笑眼弯弯，像两片月牙，熠熠生辉的瞳孔映出两道彩虹，男人一不小心便掉了进去。

他的性瘾也随着眉间的哀愁一同消散在封闭的房间里，徐仁宇不想刺激他，便怀揣着柔情蜜意与他共演了一场纯爱系舞台剧。

陆东植的身上套着男人的白色毛衣，他趴在男人的胸口上仔细地听心跳。

“——咚、咚、咚”

他将自己听到的声音低吟出来。

青年瘦了许多，即使最近他开始疯狂进食，却也没法补足早就不能适应高油高盐饮食的消化系统。每次兴高采烈塞进去的食物都会被他转头便吐进马桶。

徐仁宇觉得身上的人变得好轻，他不太记得这个人原本该是什么样的身型。他圈住怀里的人，怕他像只飞鸟，要离开他赶去遥远的南方过冬。陆东植已经丧失了一小部分的语言能力，他经常用错误的词语喋喋不休地问男人问题，却不等男人回答便自言自语出个答案。

“你说我们旧正春节的日子该吃些什么？……五谷饭是一定要有的，米糕片汤！你喜欢吗？哈哈，哪有人不喜欢啊。”

男人不回答，他用手掌去顺青年的背，像在安抚一只爱宠。

陆东植总是在晴天白日里去用指甲扒窗户上的钢条，徐仁宇瞧见他被磨破的指尖后，便索性把钢条都拆下来一并扔进了后院的仓库里。

久违的阳光透过落地窗照进客厅里，满目的白色仿佛一个巨大的柔光箱，将阳光能触碰到的一切变得朦胧不清。陆东植望向雪景的眼睛红了一大片，转身便扑进男人的怀里哭了起来。

“我、我好喜欢雪啊。”

青年抽噎的声线闷闷地。他如释重负般叹了口气，接着弯起嘴角，露出了整齐的牙齿。

壁炉的红光似乎不再那么重要，但陆东植仍旧执着地守护着那束火苗，让它平安地日夜燃烧。徐仁宇坐在沙发上扫视房间里的每个细节，看青年带着笑容整理每一个角落，进行着所谓的新年前“大扫除”。

在某个瞬间里，他们像是一对相伴多年的爱侣。

除夕那天，青年在分配工作时强行把吸尘器塞进男人手里，他指使徐仁宇帮助自己清理灰尘。而青年垫着脚擦拭书架最高的那层时，徐仁宇主动把他从椅子上抱了下来，接着主动承担了所有需要登上椅子才能完成的清扫工作。陆东植则在旁边帮他扶住椅子，一刻也不松懈。

等一切都安顿好之后，陆东植跑进厨房开始实施他早先就计划好的菜谱作为午餐。

吃过饭之后，陆东植便窝在徐仁宇的怀里闭眼歇息。男人这几天在给青年读一本名为《恋人们的森林》的小说，他们沐浴在下午两点钟的艳阳里，寂静的房间除了柴火被灼烧那无规律的“噼、啪”声，便只剩下徐仁宇清亮、低沉又温柔的诵读。

“空气里散发出一股硝烟味。”

男人用没握着书脊的那只手有节奏地轻抚着青年的后背。

“——义兰忘了手中的猎枪，怔怔地站着不动。他心里突然感到痛苦，一团硕大坚硬如同球一般的东西从心底涌上来。他只是拼命咽下涌上心头的思绪，发出像被布捂住嘴巴的人那样的抽泣声。他头脑发冷，手脚麻木，只得竭力克制自己，却也发出了嚎叫般的声音；他扔掉拿在手里不习惯的猎枪，捂住脸，强忍住野兽嚎叫般的声音，双膝一软当即跪倒在地。”

青年的呼吸频率变得越来越缓慢。

“列奥！列奥……”

纸质书的故事进入尾声，徐仁宇的音量也随之下降。他放下书，久违地随着陆东植一同陷入沉眠。

六，

徐仁宇在迷蒙中睁开双眼，发现屋子里暗得很。

他想揉一揉眼睛，却发现自己的双手都动弹不得。仰起头才发现，他的两只手被床单撕成的碎布条分别绑在了床头的左右两根柱子上。

而刚才还睡在他怀中的青年，此时正拿着那瓶几周前剩下的威士忌，直愣愣地站在卧室正中间。

“你终于醒了。”

青年的脸上没有一丝笑意，那双眸子藏在阴影里，敛去一切光芒。

“哈。”，男人梗起脖子才能直视陆东植，他的笑声里透着疲惫，“你放了安眠药？”

青年拧开手里的酒瓶，将味道刺鼻的烈酒洒在了床的四周。他的手上进行着冷静的动作，却没忘记回答男人。

“你给我的躁郁症药物里有安眠药，你早该想到这一天的。”

男人用脚蹬床面，让自己的后背能靠在床头前。酒精的味道逐渐将卧房吞噬。

“你说过，你怕死。”陆东植穿着那件属于徐仁宇的白色毛衣，下面是他来的时候穿的那条牛仔裤，“你只是不怕我给你选的死法。”

空空如也的酒瓶被毫不留情地扔在地板上，青年从客厅拖了把椅子过来，坐在了距离床两米远的正对面。

“你也许会后悔吧，后悔自己怎么这么轻易就被我骗了。”

他抬起自己的右手手腕，那里的割腕伤口已经结痂。

“我赌你会救我，从那天开始，我赌赢了。无论之后怎么样，你就只剩下输这一条路。”  
“你曾经告诉我，绝对不能让那个壁炉里的火熄灭。可你有没有想过，那就是从很久以前开始，我为你选的唯一死法。”

他向徐仁宇的方向倾斜身体，男人终于看清了他脸上的表情。很意外，那人既没有逃出生天或报仇雪恨的欣喜，也没有一丝一毫的哀伤。被绑在床上的人笑了出来，陆东植竟然也没从这笑容里寻得他所想象中的愤怒或是嘲弄。

这一刻，徐仁宇第一次认识了陆东植，反之亦是。

“如果你有什么遗言可以告诉我，也许我会帮你实现。”

男人没立刻回答。

“我给你一分钟时间思考。”

青年拿起那本书《恋人们的森林》，走出了卧室。徐仁宇望着不远处的空座椅，和没有一丝悲喜流溢的房间，望出了神。

回来的时候，青年已经穿上了徐仁宇的黑色呢子大衣外套，衣服大他一圈，样子有点滑稽。而他的手上则握着那本已经被点燃的书。火苗在以骇人的速度吞噬整本书，黑色的烟升起，遮挡住陆东植的面庞。

“可以告诉我了，你的遗言。“

青年把那本书扔到了被酒精沾染过的地面上，火苗像一条捕食的蛇般快速游走，迅速包围了卧床。

“……你爱我吗？”

男人好像几乎没怎么思考便问出这句话。陆东植早就期待着这个问题，他打算了结这份执念，所以曾在心里多次模拟过自己回答的样子。

他看着男人的眼睛张开嘴，想吐出那几个字来。

两个人隔着燃烧的火焰注视对方，青年的下巴发抖，却无论如何也说不出他早就准备好的答案。他看着火苗蹿上窗帘和天花板——不久之后，整栋房子的木质家具都会随着徐仁宇的躯体化为灰烬。

“我……”

青年深吸一口气，重新尝试开口，但简单的几个字竟然像是梗在他喉咙里的石头。青年下意识地捂住心脏，胸口痛得几乎要碎裂。

“我不爱你。”

徐仁宇突然喊出了声，额头上青筋凸起，就像他往常生气时那样。陆东植发出一声叹息，转身退到房门口，看上去好像没什么剧烈的情绪变化。

“新年快乐。”

他的眼眸被燃烧的房间映成了两轮红日，徐仁宇仿佛在那里看到了自己，却因为黑色的烟雾与被炙烤般的高温而渐渐眼花缭乱。

——青年转身走出了卧室，消失在男人的视野里。

徐仁宇有点遗憾，他没能把那个故事的结局读给陆东植听。不过如今，这些都已经不重要了。

男人把头靠在床头，去搜寻窗外是否有青年的身影，他从没这般坦然过，仿佛一切就像是一个排演好的剧本，他只是在履行职责，让这出戏演得下去：威士忌、抑郁症、安眠药……

“——新年快乐。”

男人对着滚烫的空气叨念。

青年推开大门，从那栋别墅里走了出来。新鲜的空气混杂着木料燃烧的焦味传进他的鼻子，仿佛清澈的湖里被倒进了黑色的油漆。

他裹紧那件大衣，踏入雪地。虽然脚下步履艰难，但随着燃烧的房子被甩在身后，连他的轮廓最终也消失在森林里，无影无踪。

— THE END —


End file.
